Pieces of Time
by NirCele
Summary: It's an average day at school. Glorfindel teaches History and he's the coach of the high school's football team, Erestor is the English teacher, and Elrond is the (unmentioned) principal. Purely platonical one-shot. A Modern-Day AU.


**My venture into modern!elves begins with this. Just a one-shot, but more stories in modern!elves will be coming soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

The school day began like any other. Glorfindel lounged easily in his seat as his students shuffled through the door. They chose their seats quickly, already used to navigating through the room, though it wasn't perfectly organized. A few slipped in just as the bell rang, and Glorfindel pinned them with a hard stare before they slid guiltily into their seats.

"Well," he said, letting his feet fall from their perch on the desk. He stood slowly, his leg catching beneath him as he straightened. "Who did their homework?"

As predicted, no one raised a hand. They just stared at him, boredom evident in their eyes.

"You'll pass it in at the end of class," he decided, turning to tap the whiteboard behind him with a yardstick. There was a circle drawn there, small marks around it, with names and dates beside each one. "Here," Glorfindel said. "Today, we're going to be learning about the War of Wrath. I certainly hope you read the 12th lesson of your textbook like I told you to last week, or you're not going to understand a word I'm saying."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Glorfindel was halfway through football practice when he realized he'd forgotten to check in with Erestor. He grumbled a curse under his breath, but thrust it from his mind a moment later when he caught sight of two of the players on the field tussling.

"Boys!" he called in exasperation, heading toward them. His limp was less noticeable out here, but only because of the constant motion of the practice field. "What have I told you about fighting when we're practicing?"

"But Coach," one of them joked, tossing damp hair out of his eyes, "I thought we were practicing to fight."

"Don't act smart," Glorfindel said, pulling him off the other. "Just because you're the principal's son doesn't mean you can cause trouble and get away with it."

"It was a friendly tussle!"

"I'll thank you to keep the friendly tussles _off_ of my field," Glorfindel said firmly. "You can do that when you're out of school."

"Fine, Coach," the two troublemakers agreed, and Glorfindel waved them away.

"Now get back to practice! I want to see that ball getting _thrown_! Greenleaf! Stop talking to the grass and move! On the double!"

.-.-.-.-.-.

School had already been dismissed when Glorfindel made it to the teacher's lounge. He grabbed a soda from the fridge in the corner before throwing himself on the couch and popping the tab.

"Bad day?" said Erestor, at the other end of the settee. The English teacher was reclining easily on the not-so padded seat, a hand resting on the head of the German Shepherd on the floor beside him.

"High schoolers always think they know it all," Glorfindel grumbled. "Couple of the girls decided it would be funny to argue with me – in _both_ classes – and then the players were fighting on the field." He pressed a fist against the ache in his thigh, glancing at Erestor. "You?"

"It was English," Erestor replied mildly, his shaded glasses glinting from the dull overhead light. "Normal. Though they didn't take the news of the upcoming quiz well."

"Well, no. They wouldn't." Glorfindel sighed and sat back in his seat, sipping from his can. "Do you –"

"Need help with the papers?" Erestor asked with a wry twist of his lips. "Yes, that would be appreciated." The dog beside him yipped quietly, and Erestor ran his fingers down its silky fur. "During the first lunch hour, someone tried to give Lis a...chicken sandwich, I believe. She didn't eat it, of course, but I don't think they had anything else for lunch."

Glorfindel grunted in some sort of agreement, then took a gulp of soda, and they sat for a long minute before Erestor sighed and slid forward on the couch to stand. Lis leaped up as well, ducking her head under his hand, and his fingers found the harness strapped to her before he snagged the handle to it.

"Are you going to walk?" Glorfindel inquired, standing as well and draining his can.

Erestor tilted his head, considering, but then he sighed. "No. Traffic is increasing because of the festival this weekend, and there are visitors coming from a few towns away. It's too dangerous. Would you drive me?"

"Of course." Glorfindel crumpled the empty can in his hand and threw it toward the recycling bin without looking. It clattered inside, and he moved to open the door as Lis navigated around the coffee table and tugged Erestor toward the exit.

"Thank you," Erestor said, inclining his head toward Glorfindel, and then they were going down the quiet hallway. No one usually came to this lounge anymore – there was a new one on the other side of the building, and the others used that one now instead. Glorfindel supposed the only reason he came to this old room was because Erestor did, and Erestor only did that because of the simple layout of the room.

"Don't forget the PTA meeting on Saturday," Erestor said once they were outside, heading across the cracked pavement to Glorfindel's Chevrolet truck.

Glorfindel scoffed. "I wouldn't _forget_."

"No? You have the last three times." Erestor paused a few feet from the truck and waited as Glorfindel opened the back door. He released Lis' harness and patted her head, letting her jump into the backseat of the truck. Glorfindel opened the passenger door as well, and Erestor stepped forward to run his fingers along the armrest on the inside of the door before climbing into the seat. Glorfindel shut the door and headed around to the other side as Erestor reached back until he found the seat belt, then buckled himself in.

"Did you repaint your truck?" Erestor asked when Glorfindel had strapped in as well, and the other teacher laughed, patting the wheel in front of him.

"How'd you know?"

"I can smell the paint," Erestor said sardonically.

"Well, yes," Glorfindel agreed, the engine purring as he started it up. "I decided white would look better on her than the red did. What do you think?"

"Good luck keeping it clean," said Erestor.

Glorfindel barked a laugh, glancing over his shoulder as he backed out of the parking spot. "Do you want to go the scenic route?"

"You mean, do I want to be thrown all over the front seat when you drive over bumpy back roads and your shock absorbers don't work? No, thank you."

"Just to your house, then?" Glorfindel said, sounding disappointed.

"No," Erestor sighed. "I told 'Thel I'd go to his swim meet...thing at five. He told me to ask you to come as well, so we might as well get there early, you know how he likes to talk."

"Almost as much as you," Glorfindel grinned, and accepted the punch Erestor threw to his shoulder. "Wait, is there food?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Erestor said. "If you're hungry, stop by Chipotle and get a burrito or taco."

"Why Chipotle?"

"It's healthier, and I'm not going to eat another of those horrible greasy burgers you get from that Daeron's Diner. Not only is the food disgusting, they play the most awful music, and it's far too loud."

"Just tell me your mind, why don't you?" Glorfindel said in amusement.

"I...just did." Erestor cast a confused look in his direction, and Glorfindel shook his head.

"No, I was just...never mind. Chipotle it is, then. What do you want?"

"The usual."

"Sweet tea with it?"

"Naturally."

"And you won't want the extra chips, of course."

"Of course."

"Right, then." Glorfindel grinned and drove on.

* * *

 **Please let me know if you liked it. This is a whole new venture into fanfiction for me, and I'd love to know what you think about it. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
